Just Freinds
by RoseWaters
Summary: It's a phrase that kills a little part of us inside. A phrase that I consider taboo. So why is it that were still 'Just Freinds' AshxMisty a little GaryxMisty


Just Friends

It was a taboo phrase to every man in love with a girl he couldn't have. Or more accurately, a girl he couldn't tell he wanted. And like every sorry, pathetic, and for a lack of better adjective loser of a little man. I'm no different.

I've played the 'friend' role for over a decade now, and I have to say, it's not all that great. Though I admit openly for the better of our first 3 years together the phrase didn't quiet…what's the word I'm looking for…oh yes, piss me off, as much as it dose now.

I'm an attractive, tall, built, sweet, nice guy, and I'm loaded. I'm even the youngest Pokemon master in history. So why can't she see me for that? Why can't she be impressed with that?

Is it really that much to ask for? I see her for the beautiful, talented, smart, caring, loving, and trusting person she is. I even see her as the water Pokemon Master she is. Dually noted she is the youngest Water Pokemon Master ever. So why is it that I'm sitting here in her living room waiting for her to get ready. After we became Master at 15 we decided to be roomies.

I've been sitting on this sofa for over an hour staring at her ceiling, thinking about her, loving her, wanting her, and waiting for her.

But she's not getting ready for me. She's not thinking about me. She's not loving me. She does not want me. And she's _never_ been waiting for me.

She never had to wait for me, because I practically gif wrapped myself and throw me at her feet. Like always, she didn't notice me.

So here I am, waiting on the next boyfriend. Let's see, the first was Tracy, which really annoyed me. Like I said, they didn't make it through the whole first date before she came home. Crawled on the couch next to me, and we watched a movie for the rest of the night. Tracy was never mentioned.

Then there was this guy named Gin. He was apparently the owner of the Pokemon center in Viridian. It lasted a whole 3 dates before I heard them yelling on the porch. When she came in, I made her a mug of hot chocolate, as she told me how he tried to make out with her in his car. I found him two days later and beat the shit out of him. Gin stopped calling.

Then there was Richi. Yup, the kid who gave all his Pokemon _real_ cleaver nicknames, like Sparky for an electric type. She dated him for one months before she let him down easy. Well that's what she told me anyways. I had made some pasta since Richi took her out for sea food which she hates. So by the time she came back from dinner she was hungry. It was over our dinner that she confessed it only lasted that long because he was so nice she felt bad dumping him, but she couldn't say she had a cold every time he went to kiss her.

Then there was Jake, or maybe John. It could have even been Chris, or Luke, maybe Mel, or it was Jack. No Jake came before Trevor and Steve, no I always got Steve, and Steven confused. It could have been Eric or Aaron, I got them confused too. It really doesn't matter, all of them where gone in a week. And none of them even got a kiss, or a call back.

There was one that lasted for 1, yes 1 year. Rudy. God, I've never hated someone so much in my life. I remember the way she'd come home from those dates. Smiling, laughing, and on occasion humming. She _never_ hummed. Those were the longest months of my life. He'd always send her flowers; the whole house was littered with them. He always sent her favorites. White calla lilies and lilacs. I know how expensive those are! Besides, he's the only one that ever made her cry. It took me 3 days and a tub of peach ice-cream imported from the orange islands to get her to open the door. I remember her crying over that ice-cream as she told me that they had to break up. She said it was a difference of opinions, but I later found out it was because of me. Rudy had asked her to move to the Orange Islands and when she said it was impossible, he demanded to know why. Apparently, after a heated argument, he had shouted it was because of me. He had said she never really loved him, because she was to busy with me. That's when the all too common phrase showed its ugly head. She had shouted _"were just friends"._ So he demanded she choose. She apparently stared him down teary eyed and claimed he didn't really love herm if he'd make her choose. He had said he understood all too well. I found this out through Rudy's younger sister, who claims her brother's heart, is still broken, but she's rooting for me. 'True love always conquers' she said. Too bad she didn't know we were _just friends._

It's been a year since she broke up with Rudy, and a new guy was coming. My bets a week tops. It's probably just some pathetic guy that's been ridiculously nice to her for a few weeks. Misty always had a hard time turning a nice guy down. Ah, there's the door bell. Here comes yet another broken heart to add to the list, that poor pathetic guy. Got to admit, in the last 7 years the only guy who got kissed was Rudy. I know because I followed every date. No, that's not stalking, its…_concern._

"Ash, don't bother to get it!"

I managed to turn around as she came down the stairs. She looked gorgeous. A black one sleeved shirt and a flowing white skirt that reached just above her knees. And a pair of black strap shoes that laced around her ankles. Her long red hair was waving down her back.

Oh-my-fucking-god! Who is this bastard! I'll kill him! She's never actually taken longer then 15 minutes to get ready for a date! Did she buy that outfit new!? What is going on!

I watched the door open but couldn't see the face of who-ever-the-hell this guy was.

"Hey Red. Looking as gorgeous as ever. Where's your watch dog."

I KNOW that voice. He wouldn't dare. I'll kill him I'll kill. Did he give her a _nickname?_ Did he just call her RED! 

Here he came prancing into the living room, staring me down with that confident smirk. The _**PRICK!**_

"Gary, sup?"

I was surprised how relaxed that sounded. Since I was busy visualizing just how slow I could kill him.

"So, Ashy-boy. How's life?"

"Great, never better."

He's grinning at me!

"Ashy, you're pissy."

"No, I'm cool."

I'm going to kill him sooooooooo slow.

"Don't tell me you didn't approve."

I'll approve you! You back stabbing son-of-a-bitch!

"No I don't care at all."

You're so dead Gary Oak.

"Good, it will just be a minute longer till we go."

Why is he looking at me like I'm not good enough?

"What?"

"Ashy, you look a little…sloppy. You letting yourself go man?"

That Fucking ass hole.

"Ash looks fine, don't be jealous Oak."

That's why I **love **you sooooooo much Myst!

"Fine, Fine. I don't really care. Don't get all defensive Red."

Misty sat next to be on the sofa. Her back leaning against the arm rest.

What the fuck. The doorbell again

"I'll get It Red, Ashy."

I'm gonna kill him!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Ash."

"Yeah Myst?"

Oh she looks so cute with her finger tips touching each other like that. Oh, and that blush!!!! She's so cute. I'm gonna _**Kill GARY!!!!!!**_

"_I-kind-of-told-Gary-we-would-double-date-with-him-and-my-sister-violet."_

"What?" Did I just hear her right, I'm not sure! She was talking so fast.

"Oh, I knew you would get mad! Just wait, I'll go tell Gary to forget it."

I don't know why but my hands moved on instinct. Trapping Misty between my arms on the couch. I was leaning over her, one of my arms on ether side of her head. She seemed so small in comparison to me, as she stared at me mutely. I knew Misty was 5' 3" about average height for a woman, if not a little small. I guess I never noticed, since she usually just fell asleep on my chest as we watched TV. I never really looked down on her.

"I-just didn't think you'd care."

I just watched her.

"Because we eat dinner all the time."

I still just watched her.

"It's not a date or anything."

She was _nervous_? I'm making her _nervous._

"I thought it would maybe be nice to eat out instead."

She got dressed up. For **me**?

"Not that you cook bad or anything!"

She curled her hair for me? Actually, when did she decide to grow her hair out? It looks good. Actually she stopped cutting it after we moved in together, After that one---Oh my god. Did Misty…………………………._Like me._

"Misty, Why'd you grow your hair out? I thought you liked it short."

After that one show I had made a comment like '_oh your hair would be pretty long'_ or was it '_your hair looks better long' _oh it was something and she's still rambling.

"Oh you said it made me look pretty----"

That was it. Her voice just died down. My god. Maybe she was waiting for me and _**I**_never noticed. Maybe she loved me and **I **never took the time to ask. Why was I being such a **loser**!

"Look Ash, just forget it."

She wasn't looking at me any more. Her hands where on my arms giving me a gentle push. She wanted me to move.

"I didn't think it would be a big deal."

She's lying! She always bits her lower lip when she lies. She thought it was a big deal.

"After all…"

Why didn't I ever notice those pained aqua eyes when she said that taboo phrase.

"Were just frien------------"

I watched her eyes widen as I kissed her. I felt her arms snake around my neck playing with my hair. This felt so good. We parted and I looked down at her.

"Don't you ever say that again."

I grabbed her hand pulling her outside to meet Gary and Violet.

"Sorry Gary, Violet, we have to cancel."

"Why's that Ashy?"

I turned to Gary smirking from ear to ear.

"I've had a date planned for us, for a _very,_ long time."

"Wait, like a _date_?"

"Aren't you and Red just friends?"

I pulled Misty closer to me, as we walked away.

"Nope, were a couple."

I'll never hear that taboo phrase again. I'll make sure of that.

"I've never kissed on a first date before, Ash."

"Good!"

(a/n: ok a one shot…yeah it was dumb but I wanted to make a little Ash and Misty Love since I am rewriting my old Story Cover Girl which got deleted (_somehow_) which shows Gary winning Misty away from Ash…So I figured I'd let Ash win this time! Tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


End file.
